Words of Secrecy
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: Having a rough childhood can lead someone down many different paths, and for Marshall Lee, it wasn't good. Shutting everyone out and blaring music into his eardrums is how he dealt with almost everything. But his musical world is disrupted by a mysterious girl who sits next to him one day. What's her story and what's Marshall's? What starts as a project soon becomes more.
1. Prologue

**Read Author's Note on the bottom**

* * *

 **Words of Secrecy**

The Prologue

 _All childhoods are different and that is determined by many factors of our lives. So please take a moment to remember that the kid next to you may not be as fortunate as you. Please keep in mind not everyone has loving parents or friends. This story has mature themes and deals with extremely personal content._

Marshall instantly closed the book he had picked off from the book self. His 10-year-old mind didn't want to venture into reality quite yet. _The Unknown Secrets_ sounded cheesy to him anyways. His elementary school took a field trip to the biggest library in their state. The little boy loved to read and wanted to check out a few books from here.

"Marshyy hurry up!" Bobby Gumball blurted out. His friend quickly hushed him; it was a library after all.

"I'm still looking!" Marshall pouted.

"But our class is leaving in 5 minutes; our teacher told us to get in line."

The ten year old boy sighed and quickly grabbed some fantasy novels. He checked them out and he hurried to get in line with his best friend, Bobby. "Thanks for telling me we were leaving," he admitted embarrassed. His best friend giggled, "Well I didn't want another case of last time when we were on a field trip." Marshall became even more embarrassed then before, "I didn't mean to get on the wrong bus to an all-girls boarding school…" Bobby just started laughing again.

Wanting to change the subject, he asked him what kind of books he checked out. Bobby showed him science-fiction novels and even one book on intro to chem. "What a nerd," Marshall teased. "Whatever," Bobby stuck his tongue out in protest. They were both laughing at that point.

Marshall looked off to the side where he saw something particular. It was a girl around his age, maybe a tad younger. She had beautiful long blonde hair. It shimmered in the light illuminating through the mirrors. It took his little 10 year old's breath away. All until he saw her face; he cocked and eyebrow up in curiosity and dismay. She had tears streaming down her face as a man held her hand; Marshall assumed it was her dad. Her face looked so tarnished by her appearance. Suddenly, she glared over at him and looked very embarrassed to see someone seeing her cry. He did not look away; he waved at her and smiled. The mystery girl faked a smile but did not wave. She was then dragged away with the man holding onto her.

During this whole duration, he had been ignoring his best friend's blabbering. "Marshall are you even listening to me?" When he glanced back over, he saw an annoyed Bobby. His arms were crossed. "Oh sorry" he laughed nervously with a smile, "I zoned out."

Before anything else could be said, their class started to head out of the library and onto the buses. Marshall had the window seat next to his best friend. He did not know why, but the solemn look the girl gave him would not leave his mind. It made him uneasy somehow and he did not know why. He felt saddened now.

"Marshall Lee?" his teacher called for roll call. He raised his hand.

He glanced over at his best friend and could see the worry painted all over his face. Marshall cracked a smile but Bobby saw right through it. "What's wrong?" His face was firm. But he just shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel a little sick." He lied. He did not want to explain the situation. It's not as if Marshall wanted to lie, but just easier. It was hard for him to place his true feelings into words.

He frowned even more if that were possible, "do you want some of my water? That might make you feel better," he offered generously. His best friend smiled and took the water Bobby had grabbed from his bag. "Thank you dude," he faked a little because he did not feel that kind of sick. It was this shaky sensation in the pit of his stomach and he just did not understand why.

When Marshall Lee was done, he handed the water back to his friend. For the rest of the ride to school they just made small talk until Bobby dozed off and leaned his head on his best friend's shoulder. The raven-haired boy was annoyed, but he was still too focused on the mystery girl to care enough. He started to glimpse out the window. It helped to calm whatever he was feeling in his core.

The ground was moving hastily as the bus drove over bumps. The grass was less pigmented since winter was settling in soon. The scenery was dreary. Trees seemed dead even though they would blossom in the spring; providing pollen to sneeze repeatedly. After staring out the window, he seemed to forget about the girl and became excited to see his grandma when arrived home. A smile creased his face when Bobby has awakened. He became embarrassed at falling asleep on his friend.

He blushed unnoticeably, "hey sorry for falling asleep on you." Marshall shrugged.

"It's cool man, this bus ride is taking forever." It was not as if he was in any rush to get home.

"Do you wanna crash at my place again Marsh?" Gumball offered.

Marshall shook his head, "nah man it's cool, my grandma will be there."

"Okay dude, but if you change your mind, y'know my folks will always welcome you." He smiled after he spoke.

His best friend did a half smile, "thanks Bobby, I appreciate it," He playfully punched his best friend's arm. "ow," Bobby now looked annoyed. Marshall just snickered at his temperament.

"You're such a wuss."

"Wow, asshole." Bobby never cursed but when he did Marshall knew he would never hear the end of the cause of it. And that cause was calling him a wuss.

"Here we go again," he smirked amused.

His best friend started blabbering again but Marshall Lee tuned it out.

 _What is unknown is how childhood innocence is corrupted and why. Follow Marshall on his journey. You have been warned._

* * *

 **A/N's:**

 **For those of you who are from The Unknown Secrets, welcome! I hope you like the change. I wanted to start with something less heavy, but worry not! The feels are coming soon :D And for those of you who are new, hello! I'm Amber. This is a rewritten fanfic from years ago. I hope you all liked it even though it was a tad boring haha.**

 **This is a Fiolee fanfic, not a Gumlee.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: To Live or Not To

**Words of Secrecy**

 **Chapter 1:** To Live or Not to

 _That is the question,_ Marshall Lee pondered as he vicariously wandered around his bus stop. It was about 6am on a Thursday. He was awaiting the bus to show up and to take him to what he thought was Hell. The only source of light was the street lamp in close proximity of where he was pacing. The teenager was blaring music into his eardrums but still had focus on his surroundings.

Marshall Lee used to be your average kid in school. He has decent grades and a great circle of friends but that all changed after a series of events that he didn't want to relive ever again. Anyone could say he's a lost cause of a kid gone wrong and beyond help. Moreover, this teenager would agree with those people; a simple kid who strained away from the path of normality.

People are cruel.

It wasn't long until the bus drove up to Marshall's stop. When the doors fluttered open, he could see the plain expression written on the bus driver's face. _We get it, you hate life too,_ he thought as he stammered onto the steps. He sat down in the same spot where he always sat, which was the third seat by the window. He glanced to see his phone to skip the song and after he did he put his phone back into his hoodie's front pocket. He didn't wear this to fit the typical stereotype for a "sad" person, it was just freezing on his bus almost all of the time.

Marshall was a junior in high school and was about to be 17 in October. It was mid-September now and he could feel the fall air coming. He had brown hair that covered his eyebrows but not his whole face. He had deep-set eyes that glared dark chocolate brown. His left eyebrow had a piercing and so did his bottom right lip. His skin was paler then Edward from Twilight, except he didn't shimmer in the sunlight. His hoodie was light gray and blue jeans hung to his legs. His shoes were just plain sneakers from Walmart.

 _Why was school ever invented?_ He groaned in his thoughts, _like what's the point in coming to school when all you do is study to take some 'make it or break it' kind of scenario?_ He kept thinking this as he slowly dozed off into slumber. He rested his head on the icy cold window.

Unbeknown to him in his sleepiness, the doors fluttered open again to let on an out of breath girl with long blonde hair. She appeared frazzled as she rushed on. "Sorry I missed my stop," she said with heavy breathing. The bus driver just nodded.

The sudden cold air of the bus on her sweaty body felt calmingly nice.

Marshall who was in a daze felt a movement in his seat. He groggily glanced over to his left and saw the same blonde girl jugging a water bottle. He instantly became annoyed that some random person he's never met decided to sit with him. _There's plenty of open seats to choose from and you want to sit here?_ He glared at her but it was hard to make out her features in the dark. By this point, the bus lights were off and they were moving. But he could tell she was Caucasian, blonde, and seemed to be slim. She looked like that typical hipster girl who loved to hang out with a bunch of people all the time. The complete opposite of Marshall Lee and he didn't want to be associated with her kind. Judgmental much? Well that was a given since he knew what kind of people they were on the inside; pure rotten, shit. When she was done drinking her water, she glanced over at Marshall Lee with a smile. She had a large gap in between her two front teeth.

She started speaking to him but he couldn't hear her over his music. He reluctantly took out one earbud and hissed, "What do you want?"

She flinched at the way he spoke to her. Regardless she did a half smile as she spoke once more. "I just said my name is Fionna and asked what your name was." They were on a main road with a ton of lights and he could see her face a little more. Her face seemed oddly familiar but he just frowned. "What is it to you?" He hissed once more.

She furrowed her brows and just looked at him. "You don't have to be so rude. I just wanted to make a friend. I'm new to this town and this school." She spoke halfheartedly.

Instantly feeling a little bit guilty, Marshall Lee's judgement lifted a little, but was still firm. "Well hate to tell you this, but I'm not looking for any friends." He wanted her to go away. He didn't want to make any new friends, he was fine with his 3 close friends at school. He couldn't allow himself to make a mistake again.

She frowned, "well I'm sorry to have bothered you, but I just thought you'd be a cool guy."

 _Cool? Haha oh my god. Her judgement skills are way off the radar,_ he thought as a pitiful chuckle left his mouth. He didn't mean for it to be heard by anyone, especially this new girl.

"What's so funny about what I said?" She looked annoyed now.

He didn't say anything, he just looked painfully dull at her. He was trying to agitate her so she'd leave him alone to listen to his wonderful music.

She sighed as she shook her head, "well I'll leave you alone dude," she stated as she moved to the seat in front of him. He watched her move and then soon lost interest and closed his eyes. _Good riddance,_ he thought as he put his earbud back into his ear dozing off again.

 **~;~**

A short time after the bus arrives to Hell; he woke up from his slumber when he heard loud teenagers getting off the bus. It was a cluster fuck of children fitting to get off first. This perplexed him as to why they were in such a rush. Then he remembered, they had something he didn't. Friends who were there for them until the end while others had relationships and had to meet up with them before class began. He rolled his eyes from the realization. _What a fantasy these people live in; as if they're always going to be together. That kind of wishful thinking gets you majorly damaged._ He thought as he eventually scooted off his seat and into the isle. He wasn't paying attention and bumped into Fionna, which caused her to almost fall. She turned around in irritation.

"Hey dude, please watch where you're going." She sneered as she turned back around.

"Sorry," _At least she said please._

She didn't say anything else as she made her out of the bus. Marshall didn't trail far off from her. He did feel a tad bad for treating her poorly, but then remembered human contact is disgusting and finally decided it was for the best. Ultimately, for the best on both sides of the spectrum; she had no idea who he was.

Marshall Lee pushed the whole encounter into the back of his mind as he strolled into his high school. People from the moment that his reputation was shattered, always stared at him as he roamed the halls, and if he didn't have earbuds in, there would be whispers. He knew it was about him. It wasn't paranoia, it was purely reality. He was discarded meat thrown to the wolves that were high schoolers. It really bothered him at first but he became numb to it, unless he could hear the contents of the whispers. If he did, he'd be brought back to that very day when it all happened.

He brown haired teen continued to ignore people's stares and just made his way to his 1st period class. This was art class. He loved the feeling of being creative even if he wasn't that great at drawing. Writing on the other hand though, he excelled. Even at a young age, he loved to read and loved to write short stories. It was therapeutic and continues to be.

When he walked in carelessly, he glanced around the room to see where he should sit. He pulled out an earbud to greet his teacher. She knew him since his freshman year and loved Marshall, even though his art sucked butt. "Good morning darling!" She cheered in her southern accent. He smiled and said "good morning Mrs. Graham."

"How is your week coming along?"

Marshall shrugged, "it was alright, nothing spectacular."

She nodded her head, "well let's hope this upcoming weekend is!" She grinned.

The teen half smiled and nodded. _She's really kind and optimistic; I envy her._ He then walked away and took his seat. It wasn't long until he saw a dreadfully familiar face enter the door. Her face resonated an annoyance inside of him. He really thought he'd seen the last of Fionna, at least inside the walls of the school. He watched her both curiously and irritatedly. She handed their teacher a paper, _it's probably her schedule to confirm she belongs to this class,_ she then sparked up conversation between herself and Mrs. Graham.

After they finished talking, he watched her glance over at him. He quickly looked away a little embarrassed he had even been staring that long. _That's kind of creepy dude,_ he thought talking to himself in his head. She could feel her looking at him so he glanced up to see her and just she smirked.

"So you like art too huh? Neve would have thought a numbnut like yourself would enjoy it."

He wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic and even though he told himself to ignore her, he couldn't resist. "Ah yes, and I NEVER would have guessed a blond white girl would LOVE art. So shocking," he sarcastically retorted.

She laughed, "Touché."

 _So she can take a joke? Huh, good thing she's not a hardass._ He smirked as he shook his head at this girl. _Doesn't mean she's still not filled with rotten garbage._ He quickly reminded himself not to give the impression that he wanted to be her friend. He still had every intention not to befriend her.

The atmosphere quickly shifted from lighthearted to cold and stiff. Fionna could feel this shift when Marshall averted his eyes away. She grimaced.

Ignoring the shift, she asked, "So what do you like about art?"

Silence was the answer to her question. The bell rang along with the in flood of incoming students. She knew this was the end of their conversation and she knew it would possibly be the end of any future ones. _I just wanted to make one friend today,_ she thought as she started to tune into the teacher's lesson.

She took roll and began calling out names. She raise her hand when Fionna's name was called.

"Marshall Lee?" Mrs. Graham beamed over at him with a smile.

He responded with a half-smile; he didn't even have to raise his hand or yell 'here.' Fionna smirked at him. "So that's your name, huh? Marshall Lee?" The very teen slowly looked over carelessly, "so it appears." He then refocused his attention back onto the teacher.

Fionna knew he said that to kind of an asshole and just let it go at that.

The lesson finished earlier than when the bell was supposed to ring. Therefore, the few minutes they had invited chitter-chatter among the students in the classroom. Almost all except Fionna and Marshall Lee; the blonde was sketching out a drawing and the brunette was jotting down song ideas. They were both inside their own little bubbles.

When Marshall Lee finally broke concentration, he glanced over at what the girl was drawing. She seemed to have sketched out a distorted face. He cocked an eyebrow at this and decided to look away. He felt he had committed the ultimate sin; invasion of personal privacy. _Damn if her art makes me feel that then she has to be some wicked artist,_ he thought as he looked down at his song ideas to help refocus on himself. _I love my writing. It's the only thing good in my life._

And with that, the bell rang. All the students packed up their personal items together and scurried off to the exit. Marshall always waited for crowds to subside in every scenario, and so apparently, Fionna did too. She wasn't even aware he was still seated next to him.

Marshall Lee quickly gathered his things and avoided eye contact with the girl next to him. But she saw him and stated, "hey what class do you have next?" she smiled.

"Math with Mr. Share, and I'll be going now," he said coldly as he walked out, leaving her in her tracks. She frowned. _I wonder what his problem is…but perhaps I'm being pushy and should really back off. But for brief moments he seems like he wanted to talk, but then shuts me out._ Fionna loved figuring out the psychology of people, and it made her good with them. But she thought he was a special case and wanted so desperately to know who he was.

* * *

 **A/N's: For those of you unfamiliar with this rewrite, I hope you enjoyed! For those of you who are aware, I hope you like the slightly different direction I'm going in with this. There's so much drama and angsty things coming your guy's way! Stay tuned for more updates :)**

 **Express your thoughts! I hope you all have a wonderful day/evening/night!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Headache That Was

**Words of Secrecy**

 **Chapter 2:** The Headache That Was

The day had dragged on for Marshall like no other. He thought the day was almost lost but then he was reminded of his most beloved class. His last period was his favorite. His admiration for Mr. Davis was astonishing. Mr. Davis was the teacher for the music class that he and his friends both attended. He was never strict but there was just his presence he gave that Marshall respected. He envied it, but the envy turned into gratitude.

"I hope today is a writing day," Marshall stated to his familiar friends.

"You always say that dude," Marceline rolled her eyes; "I just want to go home to be completely honest. The weekend is almost here and I'm so exhausted."

"You wouldn't be so exhausted if you actually went to bed at a decent time!" Ash said judgmentally.

"What can I say, I love the night!" She hissed to poke fun at the idea of her being a vampire.

They were all chatting amongst themselves as they walked to class. They were all outcasts from the norm of school, and that made Marshall feel oddly safe. It's like he knew they could never abandon him for someone better and that's because they simply didn't care about the normies. He cherished the thought in knowing he wasn't the only outcast, but he couldn't help feel like he was the only broken doll out of the bunch. As if he was the proclaim doll with the shattered face.

They were soon to class, but the seventeen year old just froze when he stepped through the door. All he saw was the dreaded girl from earlier in the day. He soon filled with annoyance. _Does she really need to be on my bus, in my art class, AND in my favorite class?_ He growled a little. His friends looked at him curiously.

Raising an eyebrow, Marceline whispered, "dude what's wrong?" She looked in the direction where he was staring. "Do you have beef with that new girl?"

Marshall glanced over at his friend while sighing, "she's just some annoying girl from my bus."

She nodded, "well that's sure some luck you have there" she laughed. "I'm sure she's chill."

"Whatever," Marshall muttered before walking over to take his seat.

Ash wasn't really listening to their conversation at all and walked over to their teacher and Fionna. "Hey there! I'm Ash," he was always a friendly guy despite his scary appearance. Marshall watched in horror as Marceline tried so hard not to laugh hysterically.

"What fuck is he doing?" He was fuming.

"I don't know but it's really amusing," She devilishly chuckled.

Taken off guard by Ash's introduction, the blonde jumped a little. "Oh, hi. I'm Fionna."

"Ah yes, this is one of the best students in the class, along with those two over there," Mr. Davis smiled and pointed in the direction of Marceline and Marshall Lee. "They always work great together." Fionna glanced over and became a little wide-eyed. She knew she was unwanted by him as she felt the anxiety inside her spike drastically. She recoiled in herself as she just watched Marshall's face.

Mr. Davis could tell and stated in a hushed voice, "I know they might look scary, but they're really good people at heart."

That wasn't why she was anxious, but she did appreciate his gesture to comfort her. She smile and said thanks. Ash inserted himself, "yeah we're kind of the outcasts but we do enjoy our times together. You're new here, and a lot of assholes attend this school. So if you want you could come sit with us!" He gave a warm and welcoming smile to her.

She grinned, "that's very kind of you but I think I'm good. You see Marshall already doesn't like me." Fionna was honest. Both Mr. Davis and Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a hard nut to crack but that's because he's emotionally closed off. He isn't very welcoming to newcomers but Marceline and I are trying to change that a bit. So it'd be good for him if a change of pace was added. You could be the change of pace if you'd like."

Fionna take a few seconds for her to absorb what he just exclaimed. "Uh, I don't know." She was at a loss for words. _I mean, sure I'd love to make friends and figure out who he is, but I don't know if getting pushed into a friend group is oh-so great._

"Well it couldn't hurt, right?" Mr. Davis also wanted this to happen.

"I could try I guess," she said even though she was unsure. Fionna wanted to at least try.

"Awesome! Come right this way." Ash took her hand and introduced her to the group. "So, this is Fionna. And this is Marceline and Marshall Lee." She half smiled and avoided eye contact with both of them.

"Hey there, like Ash said, I'm Marceline. People call me vampire because I'm so pale and my hair is black." Her speaking grabbed the blonde girl's attention. She observed her. She had a smirk on her face. Marceline had extremely long black hair and a womanly figure. Her eyes were bright green and she wore minimal makeup.

"Uh, hi. I'm from out of town. I just moved here recently," she didn't know what to say. She only looked at the raven haired girl but she could feel the stare of Marshall Lee who sat right next to her.

"Ah cool, where?"

"I lived out in the country, so names would be useless," she giggled a bit but still felt uneasy.

"Good point. I was born and raised in this town. I hate the city life, but I bet you love it in comparison to your outdoor life, huh?"

Fionna hesitated, knowing she hated what happened there in her small town, but knew she did love the fresh air and animals. "Uh, not particularly. It's rather loud in the city and it smells strange. On my farm it is was always a breath of fresh air."

"That's why I want to get out of this town!" Marceline said confidently. "Anyways, what grade are you in?"

"I'm in 11th grade," she smirked, "so it's weird being unknown here. It's like being a freshman all over again."

"Oh shit you're in the same grade as us? You've got that baby face so I actually thought you were a freshman. Sorry about the assumption," she laughed a tab embarrassed.

Fionna laughed feeling somewhat at ease, "yeah I get that a lot," she decided to look over at Marshall, "but no, I'm seventeen." He gave her a blank expression.

"So what brought you here to this town anyways?" Ash questioned while gesturing her and him to sit across from his friends.

As she sat down she sighed, "my mom divorced my dad and wanted to get away from him." She left out some of the personal reasons. She couldn't bear to tell them something so sensitive.

"Dude that's rough," he was sympathetic, "my parents got divorced when I was still very young but it's weird have two parents that don't live together."

"Yeah, but it was for the best," she wanted to change the subject now, "so you guys make music together?"

"Yes! It's super fun! We usually practice at Marshall's place since he has the most room," Ash wanted to bring him into the conversation. He wasn't amused at all.

Fionna was hesitant but spoke to him, "oh so are you the lead?"

Ash shot him a glare that said 'don't be an asshole.'

With a sigh in his voice, "I'm the songwriter and main singer, but Marceline also takes over from time to time." He then placed his and over his mouth looking very bored of the conversation. The new girl got the vibe right away.

"O-oh, that's pretty cool. I'm also a singer-songwriter. But it's mostly for myself. I don't really perform or anything so way less cool than a band." She could feel herself getting worked up for no real reason. Memories of previous events sparked her to become painfully stiff.

Marceline smirked, "we do it for fun too. No one really hears us or anything since we're not nearly as serious as some high school bands out there."

And with that the final bell rang. The lesson was about to begin, and luckily for Marshall Lee, it was a writing day. But he couldn't stop but to think about how intrusive Fionna was, but also knew it was Ash's fault. He was deeply annoyed. He angrily jotted down lyrics for songs, but they weren't continuative. Writing days are silent days since it has to be quiet for others.

He glanced over at Fionna in irritation and found her just staring at a blank piece of paper. It somehow made it eerie for him to look at. Her eyes glimmered with remorse and sadness. He knew because those were his eyes once. Now they're just dull. She wrote one singular word, 'why?' as the bell rang to dismiss class.

He watched her get up and faked a smile to his group while saying 'thanks' for having included her in the group today. She said she was in a hurry and rushed off to leave. As she did both Ash and Marceline glared over at their dear friend, "wow asshole" they both said in unison.

"What?" He felt slightly offended.

"You made her feel unwelcomed," Marceline snorted.

"Yeah and she looked like she was about to cry," Ash added.

Visibly livid, he growled, "it's your fault Ash for even thinking it was okay to intrusively include her in our group. Why should I even care anyways? She's not important to my existence."

Ash knew he was half-right. I mean, what did he really expect? Marshall wasn't going to miraculously accept a stranger into their group. Feeling partially responsible but also spiteful, he replied, "I guess that part is true. But completely excluding her is just like what people did to you Marshall. Let that sink in for a minute. I've got to go." He picked up his backpack without saying another word and left.

 _That's not fair to say you cunt._ Marshall thought as he stared in woe at to what he just said.

"Ouch, that was a dick move," Marceline stated, "I wouldn't go that far, but she didn't seem like a bad person. You shouldn't let your prejudices get the better of you. It'll ruin your humanity."

"Whatever," he spat as he too grabbed his shit and too left.

Marceline rolled her green eyes, _when will he learn that not everyone is bad?_ She picked up her belongings and exited the classroom.

 **~;~**

Fionna was on the bus staring out the window drowned in her thoughts. _I really am a nobody. I was swayed into a group where I'm partially unwanted. I have divided 'family' and I can't even keep myself together in front of strangers._ She had her earbuds in listening to Keaton Henson. She found comfort in this singer.

It wasn't long until she caught a glimpse of Marshall stepping onto the bus, but she just closed her eyes to ignore her anxieties. But it's as if the roles briefly reversed as Marshall sat next to the blonde girl. She was caught off guard as she looked over at him; he sighed as he glanced at her.

"Uh, look," he nervously spoke, "I'm not good with these kinds of things, but I'm sorry for being rude to you." His face was painted in guilt.

She smiled wholeheartedly, "I'm sorry for being intrusive."

"Well, uh, yeah. I don't like people that much. And I hardly know you but you don't deserve to feel unwanted," his anxiety spiked as he finished his sentence. His anger towards her wasn't even truly fire, but a complex entanglement that was jealousy. He however, didn't want to mention that. He hated the feeling. It was a shameful. Marshall knew his rudeness was a reflection of his inner demons and not really her, but he couldn't control the flame within himself. But he tried for this.

She fakes a smile and chuckle, "I appreciate the apology." She still felt empty right now despite the kind nature of Marshall.

The bus's engine rumbled as it started to drive away. Fionna looked up towards the bus driver and could feel the seat smoothly vibrate as "Small Hands" by Keaton Henson played.

He could tell the apology did something but didn't completely expunge the cloudiness he saw in her eyes. Somehow, he could tell it wasn't just his doing, but didn't want to turn around and be meddling himself. As a result, he slowly stood up and went back to his usual seat.

 _Perhaps I have been ignorant to think I was the only one with inner demons…_ He thought as he put in his headphones as well. He started listening to "Pain" by Three Days Grace. _Who is she really?_

It wasn't long until the bus came to Marshall's stop. As he stood up still in thought, he walked off without looking around. And undenounced to him, he again ran into the same blonde girl. He frantically looked up. But this time she ignores it and walks off the bus—his same bus stop.

 _You have got to be kidding me…_ They both thought as they stepped off the bus.

* * *

 **A/N's: I know it's been awhile and that's because I've been busy with work and the Holiday season! Your author is engaged now :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those of you who are familiar with this story, I hope you like the different direction I'm going in with this!**

 **To Julia: Thank you for sticking with me :)**

 **To Santsi: Thank you ! I'm glad you enjoy it! Sorry for the wait but it's hard for me to update often haha. But I do try c:**

 **Hands by Keaton Henson: https[:/] watch?v=5NDfRVe7Lys**

 **Pain by Three Days Grace: https[:/] watch?v=EhDLV-I01No**


End file.
